Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170126221116
After a long walk, Elsa decided to rest her bare feet up as she wrinkled her soles as she wiggled her toes; soon after... Elphaba kept gazing at Elsa's beautiful, lovely, pretty soles of Elsa's sexy feet... unable to resist, she sneaked little sniffs of Elsa's soles of Elsa's feet while Elsa wasn't looking but she asked her friend, Elphaba.* Elsa: Elphaba, what's wrong? Elphaba: Uh...Nothing . *kept sniffing Elsa's soles of her feet as she wanted to lick Elsa's soles of feet.* Elsa: Why do I keep hearing sniffing noises? Elphaba: (smirking as she was teasing and taunting Elsa) Your brain must be broken or something... Elsa: Humph.. *frowned at Elphaba and turned her head away from Elphaba, though she slightly had her eyes opened to see Elphaba sniff her feet, especially Elsa's lovely soles and Elsa's pretty toes too* Elphaba: Alright! I take it back. Your brain's not even broken, is it? No it isn't. Bet you had a long walk. Elsa: You know, Elphaba... my feet are REALLY tired after that long walk I had today... Elphaba: So... *said so in a sarcastic manner* Elsa: Well it would be nice if I had my friend to give them a niiccee relaxxinngg foot rub. _ *extended her feet up to Elphaba's face as Elsa wrinkled her soles as she wrinkled and wiggled her toes right in Elphaba's face only just in order to mock, tease and taunt her.* *Elphaba tried to come up with a quick, sarcastic answer but she failed as her face shot up red at the smell of Elsa's soles of Elsa's feet instantly consuming Elphaba as Elsa still wrinkled her soles as she still wiggled her toes in Elphaba's face* Elsa: I'll even let you sniff them and lick them clean. _ Elphaba: wahhh... well... I... . *Elsa pushed her feet into Elphaba's face as she wrinkled her soles as she wiggled her toes in Elphaba's face.* Elsa: (giggling in amusement as she was teasing Elphaba) Hehehe... Do you like that, Elphaba? _ *Elphaba was silent for a second... and then she shouted muffled under Elsa's soles of Elsa's feet* Elphaba: . YEAH!... I sure do! *Smothered her face deeper into Elsa's feet as Elsa's smile widened* Elsa: (giggling playfully) Hehehe, you don't have to be shy with me, Elphaba; you can sniff and lick my feet all you want. _ Go on, Elphaba, lick them because it relaxes me after I had that long walk. *Elphaba sniffed and gave long licks to one of Elsa's feet; then Elphaba switched off to do the same to each other foot.* Elsa: (giggling playfully as she wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes right in Elphaba's face) Hehehe... Good girl! Now lick one of my toes! _3 Elphaba: .3 *licking Elsa's toes...* Elsa: (smirking at Elphaba, still wrinkling her soles and wiggling her toes right in Elphaba's face in order to tease and mock Elphaba playfully) Don't worry, Elphaba, I won't tell anybody, this will be our little secret.